1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle wheel, more particularly to a bicycle wheel having a hub provided with a plurality of pivotable mounting seats for mounting spokes on the hub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle wheel includes a wheel rim 11 mounted on a hub 10 by means of a plurality of spokes 12. The hub 10 has left and right end portions, each of which is formed with an axially extending annular flange 101 that is formed with a plurality of spoke fastening holes 103 for receiving spoke fasteners 13. As shown, the annular flange 101 forms an angle (xcex1) of about 90 degrees with an adjacent end face of the hub 10. Since the spokes 12 extend radially, the annular flanges 101 are susceptible to deformation due to tension forces applied by he spokes 12. Moreover, fine adjustment of the positions of the spoke fastening holes 103 is not possible. As such, the spoke fastening holes 103 of the hub 10 must be formed with a high accuracy to ensure alignment with corresponding spoke mounting holes in the wheel rim 11, thereby complicating the manufacture of the hub 10.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle wheel having a hub which is easier to manufacture and which is mounted with a plurality of mounting seats for connecting spokes to the hub.
Accordingly, the bicycle wheel of the present invention is adapted to be installed on a wheel axle, and includes a hub, a plurality of mounting seats, a wheel rim, and a plurality of spokes. The hub is adapted to be mounted rotatably on the wheel axle, and has left and right end portions which are opposite to each other along an axis of the wheel axle. Each of the left and right end portions is formed with an annular mounting flange which extends around the axis of the wheel axle. The mounting seats are arranged around the axis of the wheel axle, and are mounted pivotally on the mounting flanges of the hub. The wheel rim is disposed around the hub and the mounting seats, and includes an annular tire retaining portion and an annular spoke mounting portion extending radially and inwardly from the tire retaining portion. The spokes have outer ends mounted on the spoke mounting portion of the wheel rim, and inner ends mounted on the mounting seats for mounting the wheel rim on the hub.